Apaisement
by Nelja
Summary: Ce qui est arrivé à Chizuru et Rika, la shinigami policière du tome 6 et son amie d'enfance, pendant les années qui ont suivi cette histoire. Légers spoilers tome 6, donc. Shôjo ai.


_Cette fic est une fanfic shôjo ai (c'est-à-dire, une romance entre filles) et cela peut sembler assez bizarre de faire ça sur Yami no matsuei, mais depuis que j'ai lu le tome 6, je trouve que Chizuru et Rika, la petite shinigamiette policière d'Okinawa et son amie d'enfance, iraient terriblement bien ensemble._

_Aussi, lors d'un challenge où il s'agissait d'écrire une fic shôjo ai sur "Quelqu'un m'a dit" de Carla Bruni, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elles. Ah, cela n'allait pas dans la structure de la fic de l'expliquer, mais pour moi, le "quelqu'un" qui a été indiscret est Tsuzuki. :-) Et ce sont des points de vue alternés, par tranches de cent mots._

_Les personnages sont à Yôko Matsushita. Spoilers tome 6, donc._

* * *

J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue une shinigami.

C'est si injuste ! Je croyais que tu étais restée juste pour m'aider, que ton âme serait libérée ensuite.

Mais il semblerait que non ? Même si tu m'as aidée, tu resteras enchaînée, tu travailleras pour eux toute l'éternité ?

Je ne veux pas ! C'est ma faute, ma faute ! Si tu n'étais pas restée pour moi, tu serais peut-être déjà réincarnée, et maintenant...

J'aurais pu accepter ta mort, tu sais. Je l'avais acceptée.

Mais pas que tu m'aimes encore, en étant loin de moi.

oOo

J'ai entendu dire que tu me pleurais encore.

Je ne peux plus te le dire, mais c'est douloureux quand tu t'attristes pour moi. Ca l'était déjà quand j'étais vivante, que tu m'aimes ainsi, un peu plus que je t'aimais.

Je t'en prie, aime quelqu'un d'autre, un jour !

Si tu n'aimes toujours pas les garçons, trouve une jolie fille...

Je veux ton bonheur. Je suis restée pour ça.

Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier. Mais moi, je suis morte.

Et toi, tu dois vivre, avec les autres vivants.

oOo

Parfois, je me dis que tu es peut-être là, invisible pour moi, et que tu me regardes.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez d'intuition pour te sentir... mais je veux y croire, et je te raconte ma vie, et comme je pense à toi.

Cela me console égoïstement un moment, mais en fait c'est cruel, car tu ne peux pas me répondre. Veux-tu être auprès de moi comme je veux être auprès de toi, ou même un peu moins ?

Je veux que tu sois là, et en même temps que tu ne sois pas là.

oOo

Je t'ai croisée, lors d'une mission.

Je t'ai entendue me parler d'amour. Je ne sais pas si tu sentais ma présence, ou si tu le fais toujours.

Quand je te vois, je me dis qu'il y a des déclarations d'amour éternel auxquelles on peut croire.

C'est si ironique que ce n'ait pas été réciproque.

C'est si ironique que j'aie parfois cru celles d'autres garçons.

C'est si ironique que ce soit moi qui doive vivre éternellement...

Je ne mérite pas ça. C'est toi qui es faite d'éternité.

oOo

Je ne peux pas te voir, mais j'ai trouvé un moyen d'entendre parler de toi, tu sais.

Au restaurant, je laisse entendre qu'il existe une rumeur, une histoire de fantôme, une policière à la peau bronzée.

Il y a toujours une personne qui dit avoir entendu parler de toi. Que tu as aidé quelqu'un, sauvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Et je glisse les autres histoires que j'ai entendues. Celles dont je sens que c'est bien toi.

Je te crée une légende, et j'en suis la gardienne.

oOo

Je me glisse dans les quartiers administratifs après le travail, quand il n'y a personne pour me voir, et je lis tous les dossiers qui parlent de toi.

Je sais tant de choses sur toi, et en même temps, ce n'est rien, ce sont des faits, c'est du vide.

Je connais la date de ta mort, tu sais. Tu as encore longtemps à vivre. Cela me fait plaisir.

Parfois, je me dis que je devrais contrevenir aux lois et venir te voir.

Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours détesté ça.

Mais tu le mérites.

oOo

Je te vois venir à moi, une après-midi d'été.

Tu es si jeune ! Je ne me rappelais plus à quel point tu étais jeune. Dans mon imagination, tu as vieilli avec moi.

C'est ce que j'ai toujours attendu. Le monde redevient juste et compréhensible, à ce moment.

Et pourtant, non, tu es venue en cachette. Quelles sont encore ces bêtises ? Tu dis que tu ne reviendras plus, tu voulais juste me parler encore une fois, dire que je dois t'oublier.

Alors je t'embrasse, puisque c'est notre dernière fois.

Je t'oublierai un autre jour.

oOo

Je devrais t'éviter, maintenant que je suis morte. Il ne faut pas t'accrocher à moi, il ne faut pas !

Je ne suis venue que pour te dire ça.

Et pourtant, quand tu m'embrasses, je sens une douceur dans toute mon âme... depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi folle que toi ?

Non, il ne faut pas ! Je suis une shinigami !

Tout ce que je peux faire est regretter de n'avoir pas connu ça avant, de l'avoir refusé.

Etait-ce ça la justice que je cherchais ? Partager ta tristesse ?

Si cela peut diminuer la tienne, sans doute.

oOo

Je ne pourrai jamais devenir une shinigami, dis-tu. Je ne remplis pas les conditions. Ce que j'aime n'est pas sur terre.

"Si tu ne peux pas avoir le bonheur dans cette vie, prends-le au moins dans l'autre."

Mais j'ai dû apprendre la sagesse, avec l'âge.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Cela me suffit.

"Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tu rougis. Je suis heureuse.

"Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne t'aimerai pas toujours."

Je suis encore plus heureuse.

Moi aussi, je veux ton bonheur, tu sais ?

oOo

Profitons juste de l'instant présent, me dis-tu, et je comprends que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est plus ton attachement qui est excessif, mais le mien.

Je suis devenue une shinigami pour toi, après tout.

Toi, tu m'aimes, mais tu as réussi, si progressivement, à être heureuse avec juste mon souvenir. Tu as trouvé l'équilibre, et tu me l'offres.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes dit tout ce qui était resté caché.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté que nous nous aimions encore.

Et que même dans des mondes différents, nous pouvions être heureuses avec ça.


End file.
